Destiny
by BrokenInfinty-City'sArmageddon
Summary: Seto now lives in New York, New York. His thoughts on the city and Destiny...


Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Gi Oh! ((DUH!!!))  
  
*= Seto's thoughts  
  
Destiny  
  
*There is no longer any truth to my life.Lies, endless failure, and what else? The list is too long.much too long.* Seto Kaiba wandered the once fabulous streets of Manhattan. The World Trade center was destroyed years ago, the empire state building had been removed for "a more useful" building to be put in place, and the statue of liberty was just about the only thing left.and even lady liberty looked as though she might fall into the sea at any given time; you could no longer climb the steps to view from the crown.  
  
The city once held all of Kaiba's hopes and dreams, he had intended on living here before taking over Kaiba Corp, and now that he had actually gotten around to moving here, he might as well just move back to Japan.  
  
*This city may be in ruins, but it did teach me something.* The wind rustled around him, and blew his bangs out of his face. He looked up where The World Trade Center once stood. So many people had died there, it was amazing how quickly these city streets had moved on. ((A/N: Moment of Silence please.)) *I suppose that's when this city began to turn against me.*  
  
He continued his walk down Time Square looking around at all the people moving to their business meetings, parents going to pick up their children from school, and people just trying to survive in this grand city gone horribly wrong. The people moved around him so quickly, it was hard to watch anyone person for more then a few moments. Perhapes it was a good thing.he had never allowed himself to get to closer to anyone in the first place.  
  
When Kaiba was a small boy, he always thought it was his destiny to live here.The now older Kaiba sneered. *Destiny.what a fool I was back then. Even if there was such a thing, look at what it's given me.* he looked around at the city in ruins.  
  
Continuing on his walk around the city, he picked up a newspaper. *Who would want to read this trash anyway?* he thought as he stared at the tabloids, politics, and war articles. *None of it matters to the average person.I'm surprised the government hasn't been giving us pills to make us even more idiotic.* He noticed an add on Viagra. *Never mind, we've already reached the all time low of intelligence.* he sighed heavily before throwing the paper over his shoulder and walking away.  
  
But now he'd gotten himself thinking on this whole "Destiny" issue and once Kaiba was thinking, there wasn't any real way to stop it.  
  
*How long?* he wondered *How long have I been denying Destiny's existence? Since I was about ten I would say. But it keeps coming back! Yugi and his friends talk of nothing else, Ishizu tells me I am to play a part in the destiny with the Millennium Items..those are yet another thing I have no belief in, but that is a separate issue.*  
  
He now stood on the Brooklyn Bridge quite sometime later. He saw a pair of newfound lovers kissing off to his left. He quickly looked away and spat into the water. *Another lie. Isn't love ment to be linked with Destiny? I have never known love and if it is Destiny to have a lover, then I've found yet another loop hole.* He looked around at the surrounding buildings, water, and the lovers. *How many of these people have been fooled by Destiny in this city alone? Let it be said here and now that I am no one's fool and I am not so easily mislead.*  
  
He heard two men yelling to his right. The lovers had stopped kissing and were now watching the two men fight as Kaiba was. To his left, the man momentarily left the woman to try and stop the quarrel that had now evolved into a fistfight. *He'll be killed if he's not careful.especially in this city..* Kaiba watched in an interested manner as the man tried to stop the fighting. One of the men stood.  
  
"YOU STAY OUTTA THIS!!" and with one swift movement, the man involved in the fight shot the man that was only trying to help. The woman screamed. The two men that had been fighting bolted. The woman ran to her love, sobbing violently and realizing he was still alive, began looking for a cell phone. She hadn't noticed Kaiba. Now Kaiba was cold but even he hated to see someone so horribly hurt.both the man and the woman were in danger, the woman mental/emotional danger, the man physical. Kaiba removed a cell phone from his pocket and dialed an ambulance. Once he was sure they would come, he left the man and woman without ever making his presence or his good deed known.  
  
***  
  
The next day in the news, he read that the man had ended up dying. Kaiba scoffed. *So much for love and destiny. That man died trying to do something good, if destiny were real wouldn't he be rewarded? Wouldn't that woman still be happy? No, because there is no Destiny.*  
  
Over that next day, he witnessed things that pointed to Destiny's existence. On the news stories of miraculous health recoveries, mothers and fathers playing with their children in the park, and even Kaiba was in such a good mood that he went out and gave money to every beggar on the street.  
  
*Without love and Destiny..there would be no marriages, and without that there would be no children and without children there is no future.* Kaiba analyzed this in his head. *Maybe..maybe I was wrong..maybe there is hope.* he thought as he looked out his apartment window.  
  
But at that moment, as he stared out the window he saw something he would never forget. An airplane fell from the sky, and as if the whole thing played in slow-motion, Kaiba watched it fall. He watched as it crash landed just in front of his house and with an explosion, blew his home and many others around it to bits.  
  
As he lay surrounded by debris and a few small fires, the last thing he saw was various bodies being taken away on stretchers, emergency rescue teams everywhere with sirens blaring into his head.  
  
*In a city like this one..there is no room for fairy tales..* he looked up at the sky and as all the sounds and sights faded to black he thought *There is no such thing as Destiny.*  
  
END 


End file.
